


[Podfic] Cold

by Chantress



Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Evil Hints, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: From the journal of Qui-Gon Jinn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238171) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Title:** Cold  
**Author:** flamethrower  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars  
**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:08:05, mp3  
**Warnings:** Is "likely to make you doubt the existence of a loving god" a warning? Yeah, let's go with that. :P

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t16czyii6em13o4/Cold.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> If it's any consolation, this was every bit as painful for me to record as it probably will be to listen to. *leaves out tissues*
> 
> Thanks once again to flamethrower for writing this amazing series, even (or maybe especially?) the bits that make us all go DDD:


End file.
